Destinée
by Yunoki
Summary: Depuis quelques temps Cerise Hood et Darling Charming se tournent autour. Elles se jaugent, s'observent, sans pourvoir s'en empêcher sans réellement en comprendre les tenants et aboutissants. Peut-être est-ce leur Destinée ?


_**Note**_

 _Eh oui j'inaugure un nouveau fandom ! Yay !_

 _Je n'aurais jamais pensé écrire sur cet univers mais une commande sur le forum du jeu Eldarya m'à vraiment donné envie._

 _J'espère que ce One Shot vous plaira, si vous êtes curieux de mes autres écrits je vous invite à visiter mon profil._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki._

* * *

 **Pseudo:** ErynhPastel

 **Genre du one-shot souhaité:** Girl-Love, Romance, (School-Story?)

 **Description plus ou moins précise:** L'histoire n'a aucun rapport avec Eldarya, elle se situe dans le monde d'Ever After High. Si vous ne connaissez pas, aucun problème, toutes les infos sont ici.  
Je voudrais un GL de deux personnages d'EAH (Ever After High), Darling Charming et Cerise Hood. Je voudrais que leur relation soit ambiguë, elle n'est pas très concrète, les personnages la sentent mais ne font pas vraiment des efforts pour l'améliorer, elle est un peu vague.  
J'aimerais que l'auteur(e) se concentrent sur les émotions des personnages, qui ne les comprennent pas forcément eux-mêmes !  
 **ATTENTION : pas de lemon, ni même de lime. Je suis mineure, je préfère prévenir pour ne pas faire de quiproquo.**  
Peut-être un baiser, par-ci par-là, mais pas d'explication entre les personnages, pas de "Je me suis rendue compte que je t'aime" ; "C'est bizarre ce qui nous arrive...".

 **Personnages principaux:** Cerise Hood, Darling Charming

 _ **Cerise Hood,**_ Je voudrais que Cerise soit tout de même la plus "timide" des deux filles. Je voudrais également que Darling découvre la vérité sur ses origines et ses oreilles de loup.

 _ **Darling Charming,**_ Darling est plutôt téméraire, aussi, si vous incluez un baiser, j'aimerais que ce soit elle qui en "prenne l'initiative".  
Je voudrais que Cerise découvre sa "double personnalité de chevalier(re?)".

 **Personnages secondaires:** Tout ceux que vous jugerez bon d'intégrer, du moment qu'ils font partie d'Ever After High.

 **Point de vue désiré:** Omniscient, avec de petites descriptions "inutiles" (Le soleil se lève, il fait briller le tableau blanc...). Ce serait pas mal si l'auteur(e) pouvait aussi intégrer le point de vue de personnages secondaires, au choix bien entendu.

 **Autre:** L'auteur(e) a carte libre pour les situations non précisées ci-dessus.

* * *

 **Destinée**

À Ever After High, tout était une affaire de Destinée, celle avec un grand « D ». Les enfants de Vilains devenaient vilains et les enfants de Héros... eh bien des héros. Cependant, tout avait changé le jour où Raven – fille de la Méchante Reine elle-même, avait renié son Destin devant toute l'école. Depuis ce jour et pour ceux qui tenaient aux histoires originales rien n'allait plus : la fille de Aurore ne voulait plus dormir, celle de Cendrillon sortait avec le fils du Chasseur et celui qu'on avait désigné pour être le prince Charmant était en fait une fille.

Et quelle fille ! Non, quelle jeune femme était elle : benjamine de la famille Charming, Darling était aussi jolie qu'une poupée. Cependant, et ce que personne ne devait jamais savoir c'est qu'elle se travestissait en Chevalier dès que l'occasion se présentait. À l'image de son père, elle était bien plus que Charmante ; téméraire, aventurière et par-dessus tout d'un courage sans limites. Darling avait conscience que les choses étaient en train de changer à EverAfter, mais elle ne pouvait se permette que quiconque découvre sont identité secrète. La princesse était à l'aise avec cela, mais redoublait tout de même de prudence et se cachait dans la forêt pour se changer.

Attention cependant, dans la forêt se cache le Loup et personne n'entre sur son territoire sans être découvert tôt ou tard...

[…]

Cerise Hood tapait frénétiquement du pied en attendant la fin de son cours de princesseologie. Elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire de cette matière. Grognant pour elle-même, la jeune femme abaissa un peu plus son chaperon et gribouilla distraitement sur son cahier pour faire mine de prendre des notes. Lorsqu'elle y prêta attention, Cerise se rendit compte que tout un tas de petits cœurs entouraient un « D + C », rougissant instantanément. La sonnerie retentit et passa son bras sur la table qu'elle occupait pour engouffrer toutes ses affaires dans son sac avant de sortir en courant de la salle. Heureusement pour la fille de Rouge c'était son dernier cours de la journée et elle sortit aussi vite que possible du château pour rejoindre sa forêt bien aimée. Une fois que la jeune femme fut assez enfoncée dans le sous-bois, elle se permit de soupirer de soulagement. Elle détestait être enfermée trop longtemps. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'avait suivi ni n'était aux alentours, elle retira sa capuche, dévoilant alors deux oreilles lupines qui ne pourraient tromper personne. Cerise n'était pas que la fille du Petit Chaperon Rouge, elle était également celle du Grand Méchant Loup.

Un craquement parvint à ses appendices lupin et la jeune femme se tourna vivement dans la direction du bruit. Elle ne pouvait rien voir, ce qu'elle avait entendu était assez diffus et donc assez loin, mais cela avait piqué sa curiosité. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plutôt introvertie que nous n'avons pas le goût du danger et Cerise laissait totalement parler son instinct. Filant à travers les arbres et invisible aux yeux des potentielles proies la demi-louve se sentait invincible. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour arriver à l'endroit d'où le son était provenu. Se cachant dans les fourrés elle n'aperçut rien du tout pendant les cinq premières minutes qui passèrent puis le frottement du métal lui parvint à un rythme régulier... Une armure ?! Mais qu'est-ce que le chevalier pouvait bien faire ici ? Cerise avait à peine eu le temps de se poser ces questions que celui à l'intérieur soulevait son heaume. Et cette dernière n'en crut pas ses yeux.

– Draling ?! s'exclama malgré elle.

– Cerise ? répondit l'autre interrogative en regardant de tous les côtés.

La fille du chaperon sortit alors de sa cachette, se dévoilant à la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avec un sourire timide. Aussitôt, celle qui était dans l'armure se tourna vers elle et voulut dire quelque chose, mais se stoppa la bouche entre-ouverte, fixant quelque chose. Cerise se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle avait oublié de remette sa capuche et couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains et recula d'un pas, grognant de manière agressive. Après tout maintenant elle n'avait plus à se retenir, Darling était assez intelligente pour en avoir conclu à la vérité sur elle. Cette dernière tendit la main vers elle, la faisant grogner de plus belle.

– Cerise, je ne te veux aucun mal enfin ! Cesse de me grogner dessus.

– Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? répondit-elle agressive.

– Dois-je te rappeler que tu as découvert mon identité secrète ? Nous sommes quittes. Mais sache que même sans ça, je n'aurais pas dévoilé ton secret Hoody !

Hoody ? D'où est-ce que ce surnom sortait se demanda la lupine, mais la blanche ne lui offrit rien d'autre qu'un clin d'oeil avant de sourire et de se retourner pour aller s'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans les bois.

[…]

Depuis l'incident, la cadette Hood guettait Darling Charming avec un mélange de crainte et de fascination mêlées. N'osant pas l'approcher, elle se contentait d'observer le moindre de ses faits et gestes dès que celle qui se révélait porter une armure était dans son champ de vision.

Cependant la princesse n'était pas en reste non plus, cette dernière accostait de plus en plus souvent la rouge, pour échanger des banalités la plupart du temps. La charmante avait vite compris que l'agressivité dont Cerise avait fait preuve à son égard était due à la peur de s'être fait découvrir et qu'elle était en fait assez timide ce qui la différenciait beaucoup de sa sœur Ramona.

Au fil des jours qui passèrent les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, sans réellement se connaître elles avaient cet espèce de sentiment qui les liait l'une à l'autre. Peut-être le fait de savoir l'ultime secret de chacune ?

Il n'en était pas moins qu'elles se tournaient sans cesse autour, comme deux aimants qui ne cessaient de s'attirer. Parfois il leur arrivait de simplement se regarder dans les yeux sans que rien ne puisse crever la bulle dans laquelle toutes les deux se plongeaient. C'était définitivement étrange et aucune des jeunes femmes n'aurait su mettre un mot dessus.

[…]

– Hoody ?

– Mh ? répondit Cerise tout en observant la majorité des filles courir dans tous les sens pour trouver la robe de bal par-fai-te.

En effet un bal était organisé – encore un, donc elle n'avait même pas retenu le nom. La rouge s'était donc perché pour avoir un bon angle de vue afin d'observer toute la population du château comme s'ils étaient des fourmis. Darling l'avait rejointe dès qu'elle avait pu et dix minutes d'un silence habituel et confortable s'était étiré avant que la princesse ne le brise en l'appelant du surnom qu'elle lui avait donné.

– Est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

Surprise, Cerise se redressa tellement vite qu'elle faillit tomber du perchoir sur lequel elles étaient installées. Heureusement, elle se reteint de justesse et après quelques instants à souffler pour essayer d'apaiser les battements furieux de son cœur, se tourna vers la benjamine Charming. Le Chaperon en devenir observa un moment Darling, croisant son regard elle sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas une moquerie ou une demande lancée au hasard. Son cœur s'affola à nouveau, elle était certaine que sa comparse pouvait l'entendre et déglutit bruyamment.

– D'accord, dit-elle simplement. N'étant même pas certaine d'avoir répondu.

La lupine sauta de là où toutes deux étaient juchées et après un dernier regard échangé, Cerise courue dans une direction quelconque, ressemblant alors à toutes ces autres jeunes filles qui se préparaient pour le bal.

[…]

Darling patientait tant bien que mal devant la porte qui menait à la salle de la fête. Une fois n'était pas commune, elle était inquiète du fait que Cerise ne se présenterait pas. Habillée élégamment, la blanche portait un pantalon serré et de hautes bottes à talons qui claquaient alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas, la traîne de sa tunique battant ses chevilles à intervalles réguliers. Elle devait avoir un drôle d'air puisque plusieurs personnes lui demandèrent si elle allait bien et si celui qui l'accompagnait était bien là. Elle répondait embarrassée que la personne qui l'accompagnait était simplement en retard. La princesse vit tous les couples de la soirée passer les portes alors qu'elle attendait toujours, il se passa encore un long moment avant que le bruit de talons claquant sur le sol n'attire son attention.

– Darling !

– Hoody !

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Cerise était tout simplement magnifique dans cette robe blanche aux reflets rouges, cette dernière ayant été si bien tissée que cela lui donnait un aspect irréel. Pour une fois, la fille du Loup n'avait pas de capuche, mais avait été si bien coiffée que ses oreilles étaient invisibles.

Dans un geste qui les surprit toutes les deux, mais qui semblait étrangement naturel, elles s'étreignirent avant que la Charming ne s'éloigne et prenne sa main pour faire tourner Cerise sur elle-même plusieurs fois. La blanche lui fit un baise-main et toutes deux partagèrent un éclat de rire avant que la première n'entraîne l'autre à l'intérieur.

Leur entrée bien après tout le monde se fit évidemment remarquer, mais avant que le chaperon ne puisse s'en inquiéter, la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait la faisait danser, prenant le rôle de celle qui menait avec un plaisir évident. Cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde la demi-louve d'être entraînée ainsi, elle avait de bons réflexes, mais était très gauche en danse. Heureusement et même si elle écrasa quelques fois les pieds de sa compagne, cette dernière ne lui en fit jamais la remarque.

C'est pendant un slow que Cerise remarqua à quel point elles étaient proches, n'étant pourtant pas adeptes des contacts, elle n'était pas dérangée pour autant d'être entre les bras du chevalier féminin. Son cœur s'affola malgré elle et ses joues rougirent adorablement. Darling la fit tourner avant de la prendre par la taille pour se rapprocher à nouveau et continuer de danser. Remarquant la coloration, cette dernière sourit tendrement et sa main remonta pour caresser la joue pivoine.

– Tu es toute rouge, murmura-t-elle tout bas, mais l'autre n'eut aucun mal à l'entendre.

– Je sais, répondit-elle véritablement comme à bout de souffle.

La respiration de la fille coquelicot s'écrasa contre les lèvres de la blanche qui caressait toujours sa joue. Elle stoppa son pouce qui flattait la pommette écarlate et ses autres doigts glissèrent sous le fin menton. Relevant le visage de celle un peu plus petite, Darling n'eut plus qu'à tendre les lèvres pour effleurer doucement les jumelles en face d'elle. L'autre ne recula pas et l'héroïne combla définitivement le mince espace qui les séparait encore.

Elles échangeaient un baiser. Là. Au milieu du bal de l'école et sous les yeux de tous les élèves. Et si cela voulait dire qu'elles fuyaient leurs Destins et devenaient des Rebels, alors ainsi soit-il. Elles avaient brillamment commencé.

 **Fin.**


End file.
